Surrender
by lilithflower714
Summary: Hermione wants something...and only Minerva can give it to her.


**Surrender**

**XoxoX**

**(Dedicated to my love StraightToHel)**

Hermione sat across from Minerva in the Professors private rooms, as Minerva handed her the hot cup of tea she whispered, "Thank you. I'm sorry for calling on you so late at night." She looked up at Minerva and gave her a smile.

"You're welcome. Now shall we discuss why it is you have called on me?" Minerva inquired, her eyebrow arched as she patiently waited for Hermione to explain herself. It wasn't often her favorite pupil demanded to be seen this late after curfew. Save for the few times during exams, however it was the weekend and they wouldn't be having any exams for several months.

The young woman cleared her throat nervously, "Well it's a…delicate situation Professor."

"I understand, take as much time as you need." Minerva leant back in her chair and folded her hands placing them in her lap.

Hermione took a sip of the warm tea, finding a bit of comfort in the feeling of the hot liquid running down her throat. "Before I start, I would like you to promise to not interrupt until I have said everything I need to say."

Minerva nodded cautiously, "You have my word."

Again Hermione cleared her voice, "I have realized something over the past year or so." She looked towards Minerva before quickly turning her head away and standing up. Hermione walked behind the chesterfield and ran her delicate fingers along the edge of it. Taking a deep breath before she continued on, "I realized that I found someone that I am _deeply_ attracted to."

Minerva's eyebrows shot up, and tried to calculate in her head who had managed to capture the young woman's interest. _That would've been around the final battle,_ she thought to herself before her brain realized that this was the very first time Hermione had ever discussed anything of this nature with her. She couldn't help herself from asking, "Have one of the boys…"

"Professor please, you gave me your word…" Hermione's voice sounded strained and Minerva could only sigh in resignation and became silent once more. Seeing that her Professor wouldn't interrupt her again Hermione continued on, "Unfortunately, the person I have begun to harbor feelings for is…in a sense, off limits."

Minerva felt her blood pressure rise, had one of the men on staff made advances on her Hermione? _Her Hermione… where on earth had that come from?_

Hermione forced herself to look into Minerva's eyes. "And even though I know I shouldn't pursue this woman, I can't help but to." Minerva's eyebrows shot up quickly and her eyes widened. Gorgeous brown eyes looked into hers, Minerva swallowed silently not sure if she wanted Hermione to continue. "If I don't, I feel I'll regret it for the rest of my life…" Minerva prayed Hermione was not about to ask her to support her or help her attain, god forbid, a married woman or something along those lines.

Hermione nervously continued on, wondering to herself if this had been one of her better ideas. Fiddling with the bottom button of her shirt she squared her shoulders and sat back down, this time much closer to the older woman. She let her eyes dance across Minerva's face, taking in her beautiful looks. Hermione studied her lips and her neck before letting her eyes drift across the impossibly high cheek bones and finally rest on the captivating emerald eyes. Hermione gave the woman a reassuring smile as she timidly took the woman's soft hands into her own.

Minerva gulped; she was frozen by fear, and something much more potent. The way Hermione had been looking at her sparked an old flame she hadn't felt in years. Something she had put away and replaced with hard work. She watched, unable to move, as Hermione began to study her hand.

Hermione, lifting the hand up to her face held it there and began to trace along Minerva's fingers. "These hands," she began, "these are one of the many things that captured my attention so many long months ago…" Hermione brought one finger to her lips and kissed it lightly, "So many times I sat in class thinking about the force I saw, and the pure talent that came from these hands of yours during that battle…" Hermione ran the tip of the finger along her bottom lip, "And so many times I wondered how it would feel to have these hands on my body…"

Minerva began to feel her voice come back slightly, "Miss Granger this is hardly appropriate…"

Hermione cut her off, her voice was low and filled with want, "Minerva, you promised that I could finish…and I'm hardly done." The Professor opened her mouth to argue, however Hermione quickly leaned over and placed one finger over her lips. "Shhh…"

Hermione began to scoot herself closer to Minerva as the one delicate finger of hers ran over the woman's slightly parted lips, "These lips… These delicious looking lips drive me to the point of insanity…"

Minerva's mind was racing as Hermione touched her reverently, _This shouldn't be happening! Pull yourself together Minerva; she is a student for Merlin's sake! _However, the more she argued with herself, the more her body would respond to Hermione's actions. She felt Hermione's finger leave her lips, making her whimper inwardly at the loss of contact.

Hermione moved both of her hands up to Minerva's face. She hummed quietly before continuing on, "Your face, I could study this face for hours on end. I always can find a new emotion behind that stern mask you wear. But, my favorite thing of all…" Hermione carefully traced below the woman's eyes, "My absolute favorite thing would be your amazing eyes. I could drown in these emerald eyes of your Minerva…"

Minerva gulped and slowly grabbed onto Hermione wrists as she looked into her eyes pleadingly, "Hermione this…this can't ever happen." She saw a flicker of despair and disappointment pass through the young woman's eyes.

"Why not?" Hermione whispered silently as she moved down to kneel between the woman's legs.

Minerva stuttered slightly, "Be-Because I for one am many years older than you." Minerva gently pushed Hermione's hands away from her before placing her own on the shoulders of the advancing pupil.

"Minerva…we both know while you may be older you barely look a day over 40…" Hermione said seductively while placing her hands on her knees.

Minerva pushed her body further back into the chair, "Hermione you are my student!" She pleaded to the young woman, "Not only am I your Professor but I'm your Headmistress as well!"

"Minerva I'm of age," Hermione's hands slid up slowly to her thighs, massaging them gently, "And if that really bothers you I'll take my N.E.W.T.s tomorrow and that issue will be solved."

The Headmistress racked her brain of something else she could use to deter Hermione, however everything she came up with sounded weak even to her.

Hermione knew she had the woman, she had succeeded. She made her final move placing her lips right in front of the Professor's, close enough to kiss. She whispered out breathily and looked deeply into her eyes, "Minerva… I need you… I want you. Just let me have you…"

Hermione continued to look into the woman's eyes as she lowered her lips onto Minerva's. The action produced no response as she softly kissed her lips, and not wanting to completely ruin the relationship she had built with the upstanding woman she regretfully pulled her lips away from the frozen lips of Minerva McGonagall with a complete feeling of rejection.

The Headmistress was frozen in shock as Hermione tenderly kissed her lips. She knew she should stop this from happening but her heart and body wanted to give in to the young woman more than anything. However before she could say anything the warm lips had left her own, and were mumbling a sad apology as they headed towards her door. Minerva stood up and moved towards the retreating form of her pupil, and swiftly grabbed onto her forearm as the young woman's hand came in contact with the doorknob.

Minerva's mind was going a thousand miles an hour, every fiber in her being knew she should stop herself from encouraging the situation at hand from going any further than it already had. However, any form of logic left her completely as she stepped closer to the young woman. Searching Hermione's pleading eyes with her own she slowly reached one hand up and tenderly placed it on the young woman's neck.

"Don't leave…" Minerva whispered softly. She watched hope return to Hermione's eyes. The two women stood there for a moment, both unsure of who should make that first step into the unknown territory.

Minerva leaned in slightly, looking back and forth between Hermione's eyes and lips. Her breathing began to slow down as she placed her lips on Hermione's. At first the kisses were soft and gentle, exploratory. Their lips moving together in a slow rhythm.

Hermione slowly opened her mouth and ran her tongue along Minerva's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She felt Minerva part her lips slightly and moan into her mouth sending shivers throughout her whole body. Hermione moved closer to Minerva, her body barely touching the Professors.

As Hermione's body began to press into her own, Minerva began to lose any control she had left as she shoved Hermione back into the door pressing her body fully against the younger woman's. Her nipples hardened at the contact made between the two. She felt her arousal grow as Hermione's tongue danced against hers. She moved one leg in between Hermione's, pushing it slightly into her hot core.

Hermione gasped at the contact and threw her head back into the door exposing her neck to the older woman. She felt Minerva's lips descend onto her pulse point and begin to suck it, causing her to tangle her hands into Minerva's hair.

"Oh god…" Hermione gasped out, as she felt herself become wet from Minerva's ministrations.

The Headmistress moved her mouth up and down Hermione's throat, leaving kisses and giving her light bites in between. She smiled against her throat, and took in her delicious scent while moving her lips up to the young woman's ear.

"You smell delectable darling…" She whispered into Hermione's ear, her lips brushing across the flesh. She heard Hermione whimper at the contact, and began to slowly lick along the bottom of her earlobe making dark haired beauty grind into Minerva's leg.

Hermione's hands began to roam over Minerva's body, moving them down her neck and onto her shoulder blades. Her fingers lightly traced down Minerva's arms and around to her back as the Headmistress began to nibble on her earlobe.

"Oh yes… Mmm…god Minerva…" Hermione moaned out.

"Yes?" Minerva whispered into her ear as she moved her hands along Hermione's sides causing her to squirm.

"I need you…" Hermione said huskily.

Minerva moaned at Hermione's words and began to slowly unbutton her shirt leaving little kisses along each new area of exposed skin. She pushed the shirt off of her, letting her fingertips trace along Hermione's arms until the shirt fell to the floor. Minerva smiled down at Hermione's flushed body.

"You are beautiful."

Hermione looked up to Minerva through her eyelashes. "Not half as beautiful as you…" Smiling she took the Minerva's hand and began to lead her back towards the Headmistress' bedroom. "How about we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

Minerva's eyes filled with want and she nodded in response as Hermione began to lead her back to her bedroom. As they entered her room Hermione sat her on the bed and stood in front of her.

"You…have way too many clothes on." Hermione winked saucily to her.

The Headmistress felt her mouth go dry as Hermione placed herself between her legs and began to undress her. She felt Hermione's fingertips brush against her skin as she unbuttoned each one of the buttons on her robes.

Hermione finally removed all of the robes and stood back to look at her handiwork. Her mouth began to water as her eyes raked over Minerva's body clad in only lacey black underwear. Her core began to drip as she saw how wet the woman was.

Minerva watched as Hermione stared at her, any doubts about whether or not the young woman would like her body left her mind as she saw how aroused Hermione was becoming.

"How about…" Minerva began as she slowly stood up, "I make quick work of this?" Before Hermione could response the Headmistress banished the rest of their clothing to the floor causing Hermione to gasp aloud as the crisp air made contact with her naked body. "Much better…"

Minerva beckoned Hermione to come closer. As Hermione neared her, Minerva began to crawl backwards onto the bed.

Hermione moved onto the bed in front of Minerva, and crawled up towards Minerva's body letting her harden nipples move along the woman's skin until their breasts were touching. The contact made both of them moan as they felt each other's nipples rub against one another.

She leaned down and put her lips right above Minerva's and whispered, "I need you to fuck me Minerva…Please please fuck me…"

Minerva's eyes widened as she felt a shot of arousal course through her body from Hermione's request. Not saying a word, she quickly flipped them over and pinned Hermione to the bed. She stared into her eyes for a minute before smirking and placing a soft lingering kisses on Hermione's lips.

Before giving her one last kiss Minerva bit down gently on Hermione's bottom lip and started to move slowly down her body. She placed kisses along her neck and collarbone, leaving little hickies. As she began to settle herself between Hermione's legs she raked her nails down the young woman's sides, making Hermione arch her back off of the bed. Minerva looked over the beautiful naked body in front of her, her eyes moving across the flushed pale skin, the breasts that rose and fell with each uneven breath Hermione took, the taunt stomach with raw red lines moving down it, to the dripping pussy in front of her. Minerva felt her own wetness double at the tantalizing sight.

"Please Minerva…"

The Headmistress smile coyly up at Hermione, keeping their eyes locked as she lowered her mouth to the delicious mound in front of her. Slowly she rolled her tongue along the length of her pussy, savoring the sweet taste. Minerva moaned into Hermione's wet cunt as she plunged her tongue into her folds.

"Oh my god yes…" Hermione's hands quickly found themselves tangled into Minerva's hair, pushing the woman's face deeper into her pussy. Her back arched as she felt Minerva move her tongue up and down her wet folds teasing her clit every time she came up.

Minerva grabbed onto Hermione's thighs and pushed them open wider, giving her easier access. Running her nails up the insides of her thighs she moved one hand to Hermione's soaked pussy and parted the folds with her nimble fingers. She ran her tongue up to Hermione's clit and moved it in circles around it before taking it in between her teeth. Hearing the talent witch moan loudly at her actions, she began to roll the clit between her teeth.

As she continued with her ministrations she roughly slammed two fingers into Hermione's tight pussy making her scream aloud in pleasure and buckle against the contact. Her moans became louder and more erotic sounding by the minute as Minerva pumped in and out of the hot pussy.

"Faster baby please…oh god go faster…" Hermione cried out, her hands clutched the pillows next to her as she rocked back and forth against Minerva's long fingers.

Minerva picked up the tempo and began to suck on Hermione's clit. Minerva felt Hermione's walls tighten around her fingers. Her own pussy was dripping down her thighs as she devoured the young woman. Minerva began to feel Hermione's clit throb and quickly removed her fingers and began to rub her thumb around the pulsating clit while shoving her tongue deep within Hermione's pussy.

"Oh fuck! Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Hermione moaned loader and louder as Minerva brought her to climax, her walls tightening around the woman's talented tongue as the wave of an orgasm went throughout her entire body.

Minerva continued licking and sucking Hermione until she came down from her high before cleaning up all of her juices. She slid up the relax body of Hermione Granger with a look of what one could only call pure accomplishment.

Hermione's body shook from the excitement of it all as she said, "That was…incredible."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it…I'm glad I surrendered to your wishes." Minerva began to draw little circles on the woman's stomach with her fingers.

"Oh?" Hermione began to smile devilishly. "Well you haven't completely surrendered…" She rolled on top of Minerva and grinded against her. "I haven't had you yet…"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. And this is a ONE SHOT, for my baby. **

"**To the moon and down again, and around the stars and back again…"**


End file.
